


To the Ninth

by Ralos



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I know I'm late, but happy birthday anyway my dear little angel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: 一百年以后有人看着他，如同当年他看着ZERO。





	To the Ninth

**Author's Note:**

> *非常自我中心。阅读体验大概不会太好。感谢愿意读的每一个人。  
*很迟了，但是，生日快乐。生日快乐，My dear little angel.  
*能够遇见你太好了。

“你相信命运吗？”  
看到这一行字的时候，她正出于好奇心在浏览某个即将关闭的社交网站。那是某部动画的台词，出自死战以后被射中脚踵的败者，金发的女武神抬着头，眼瞳碧绿，看不出遗言是自嘲还是咒诅。但信息如海啸的时代理所当然没培养出她再去搜寻前因后果的耐心，若有深意的问句也只让她停留了几十秒看完那段战斗的结局，就继续把目光向下滑去。  
然而没有过去多久，她就再一次遇见了这个词。  
这一回它是某篇个人博客里插入的背景音乐，文章里大致记叙的是博主追星的心路历程，语气煽情近乎浮夸——又或许的确发自真情实感，但对没能共情的阅读者而言，这真实也与虚假无异。她撑着头漫不经心地看，视线很快就从字符间游移开去，从而瞥见了右下角播放器黑底小窗上的一行白字。  
Destiny.  
一切就只始于这样的偶然。那首歌的前奏算是好听，主唱的少年声音清亮，也是她平常存有偏好的类型，再加上先前那句台词，就足够让休息日无所事事的人点开页面去看歌曲信息，然后往搜索栏输入那个名字。  
  
最先映入眼帘的是一张照片。少年人的微笑温柔，烟粉色的眼眸盈盈生辉，动人如同三月里春风吻过的第一片花瓣。有灿烂的日光落在浅色发丝上，隐约仿佛天使的光晕。  
九条天——那是一百年以前的偶像。  
第一反应理所当然是惊艳，然后就不禁要感慨时间流逝得迅速到可怕，但与此同时另一个念头飞快地冒出来，不会被任何人听见，所以直白全无伪饰。  
“喜欢这个人的话，一定可以非常安心。”  
已死之人和虚拟角色有同样的好处。他或她不会再衰老，不会再改变，不会再在光线与镜头外和人拥抱亲吻——永远不会背叛你所投注的感情，永远不会颠覆你持有的印象，让人大可以照自己愿意的方式去注视、去书写、去迷恋，全盘握在手里，而不必在乎对方已经消逝的、或者从未存在过的自由意志。  
因为盖棺定论，所以完美无缺。  
  
以生日清晨拆开色彩鲜艳包装纸的心情，她开始搜索TRIGGER的歌曲和演唱会影像。  
  
日常循环的播放列表添了几首歌，课余浏览网页时有了新的关键词，半个月不会掀开一次的钢琴罩布上多摆了几张歌迷自扒的曲谱，偶尔在学校走廊上、在商店里看见粉色的玩偶、背包或者衣饰会露出一个微笑……他带来的改变确切无疑地存在着，但每一样都无足轻重。“喜欢”是最廉价的东西，收回和付出同样轻易，如果能够因为一个巧合一首歌去搜索他，就能够因为一身衣装一句话随意地感到失望，转眼把他抛之脑后。  
这世上没有改变一生的相逢，只有陶醉在自己编造的幻觉里，为偶然赋予所谓必然的愚蠢凡人。金箔装饰的廉价彩球与星星只在节日里才能被挂在圣诞树的最高处，过了那一天那一周，丢在垃圾桶里也不会有谁多看一眼。  
她不相信不会醒来的梦。  
  
但不信神的人照样可以造访教堂，古老尖顶、十字架与彩绘玻璃即使不能打动无神论者的心，也至少有着装点城镇的资格。她并不真正相信“我的恋人是歌迷”与林林总总的类似言语，就像没人会把热恋中的“我永远爱你”当真——那当然很好，很甜蜜，却也正因如此而更加显得不真实。  
的确百年以前从媒体到歌迷一致地称他作当代天使，九条天也毫无疑问有着与那赞誉相匹配的端正容貌、清澈歌声与优雅举止言谈，起码在被记录下来的影像与音频里如此。但造神就和渎神一样是人类天性，她没法不去质疑世界上竟然真正存在如此的真诚、无私与温柔。对于永远与他隔着舞台或摄像机的歌迷而言，即使是纯粹的伪装，到这样几无破绽的地步也足够好了。这世界配不上天使。  
这不妨碍她放任自己去迷恋那个假象，有所保留地。  
  
她找到TRIGGER出道不久时的节目，十七岁的偶像自然地说着“歌迷的笑容就是我的能量来源”，而屏幕外她露出的微笑介于对谎言的容忍与被真挚触动之间；她找到Last Dimension在街头的首次公开，戴着小小皇冠的年轻主唱笑意语气都温和，吐出的言辞却锐利几乎带了硝烟，引发耳机里和她心里接近同步的一小阵尖叫；她找到那一年夏之岛音乐祭的影像，舞台上搭着毛巾穿着短袖T恤的人笑容灿烂过聚光灯，少见地流露出几分少年气来，她本来偏好TRIGGER一直以来更加成熟、神秘甚至带点危险的风格，此时此刻却也不禁感激起这首歌和能让他露出这样微笑的这舞台。  
但网络上无效信息太多，搜索功能虽然远比百年以前方便，但过了最初什么都是新鲜消息的那段时期，要找到未曾看过的影像资料就更难一些。也有些资料她始终搜索不到，譬如他们的结局。  
时间能够磨灭的事物太多，而她的运气一向不算太好。  
但这样也很好，或许这样更好。  
毕竟百年以前与他们同一时代的，那时那些爱着他的人们，当然也是不知道他们会怎样终结的。  
况且，神怎么会有终结呢。  
  
她找到大概是歌迷用手机拍摄的一段视频，在下着大雨的街头，画质普通，拍摄者的手也在颤抖，但即使如此她也能看见台上那三个人顷刻间被打湿的发丝衣物与低垂的眼，让人忍不住眼眶发热地咬紧嘴唇，也还是无可避免地心痛。  
下一刻灯光点亮，站在正中的少年人抬起头来，一如既往地微笑温柔语气恳挚——画面抖动得更厉害了，她能想见夜风有多凉，而拍摄者还是打着伞的——若无其事地向观众道晚上好。  
TRIGGER……还是TRIGGER。  
她屏息凝神地看完整场演唱会，几乎已经忘记了简陋的街头舞台与业余的拍摄者，只全神贯注于他们一如既往甚至更胜一筹的演出，脑海里回响着新曲的旋律。  
然后，九条天在舞台上哽咽了。  
不是在Black or White输给崭露头角竞争对手的时候，不是在街头被怀着恶意的娱记刁钻提问的时候，不是在这场演唱会开始以前忍受着冷雨烈风与巨大落差的时候。  
而是在掌声里、尖叫里、笔灯光芒汇聚而成的小小星河里——在如同他们的歌声与舞蹈一样，毫无改变与动摇的爱里。  
他说：“我能唱歌，真的太好了。”  
  
她的眼泪终于也落下来。  
  
注视与爱一样，会变成习惯。  
起初是随意为之，渐渐地，就算心知肚明那只会是假象，也会忍不住在心里一次次拉高标准，一边怀疑着到什么地步那接近完美的伪装会碎裂，一边怀着一点点刻意不去正视的期待。  
不可以示弱。不可以说谎。不可以退缩。不可以有私心。  
一切一切的、最蛮不讲理的要求一层层积累上去，妄图把有血有肉有七情六欲的凡人框死在金玉雕琢的、神像的模具里。  
以为会看见流血，会看见尖叫，会看见痛苦，会看见伪装下的扭曲。  
可事实竟非如此。  
所有那一切最苛刻的要求，他早在最开始已经做到了。做得比任何人所能抱持的、最荒诞胜过狂想的期待更好。完美无缺。那温柔近乎虚假的宣言从最初就发自真心，从来是九条天深深爱着她们，远比她们爱他要多。  
你要怎么不爱他。  
  
那之后最近的那个假期，她去了Zero Arena。  
意料之内地，原先的场馆已经被改建了。空间太短缺，没有闲置的余暇，尽管她看不出改建成现在这样近乎无人问津的博物馆又和闲置有多大差别。她幻想过如果没有拆毁，它该会像是小说里读到的废墟，崩塌的穹顶、落了灰尘的绒布面座椅与阳光中飞舞的尘土。她可以走进去，站在座席之间，注视舞台如同一百年前他在对岸隔着河水与桥梁眺望那座会场，在想象里织造那场自己未能亲眼得见的传奇。  
  
不存在改变一生的相逢，不存在不会醒来的梦。  
但她终于明白具有价值的不是所谓的宿命与必然，如同延续梦境的并非梦境本身，而是爱。  
它并不生来特别，并不命中注定，但你做了选择，于是它对你重要过其他任何一切。  
  
那晚她做了梦。  
起初是在电影院里看一场实时转播，她清楚这只会是梦，也知道意识到这件事就等同于梦境很快会迎来终结——所以更要抓紧每一个瞬间用力尖叫欢呼挥舞荧光棒，对身边片片剥落如斑驳油彩的场景置若罔闻。  
座席碎裂，穹顶坍圮，地面陷落，然后银幕轰然倒塌，像是现实与虚拟的界限。  
她睁着眼到最后一刻，视野里荧光棒熄灭，耳畔的欢呼声熄灭，舞台上镁光灯也熄灭，最后只剩下他的歌声。  
他站在那里，握着麦克风看着观众席歌唱，一直站到早就沉默的伴奏应当结束的那刹那。  
这明明只是海上泡沫般的一场梦，清晨露水般的幻影，他却温柔得如同一百年前那个真正存在过的少年。  
但这不奇怪，她想。  
这是她的梦——而她是如此地、如此地爱着他，爱到在转瞬即逝一枕黄粱里也要幻觉足够真切，不能容忍神像上因着自己的私心落半点灰尘。即使它已经废弃损毁，遍结蛛网。  
  
九条天弯下腰去致谢，麦克风已经没有声音，却忽然有白色羽毛暴雨一样落下来，她抬起头，透过已然破碎坠落的穹顶看见明亮的日光，白鸟展翅，没入青空碧蓝如洗的尽头。  
“生日快乐。”她说。颤抖的回音落在已经空无一人的会场里，隐约仿佛还能够与一百年前真正坐在现场那些歌迷的声音重叠。  
然后最后的碎片终于也褪色剥落，她睁开眼睛，在解锁手机屏幕的时候用力眨掉泪水，才看见显示的时间。  
7月9日。  
“生日快乐。”  
  
她重复，像是信徒仰望壁画，像是飞蛾仰望日光，像是凝视着燃尽星辰的残余光亮——隔着能让光都老去的年岁，却依旧温柔明亮，足够为她的前路点一盏灯。  
“生日快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一点碎碎念：
> 
> “TRG还是TRG”那句，是三部开始前的生放送（TRG的Secret Night）里，提到三部剧情的时候soma说的。b站有熟肉，感谢taku情报站的翻译。  
总之阅读体验估计不会好，如同我意料之内是个大体上只有骨头架子的考试大纲一样的东西，但我不打算改了，有事下篇再说。  
To the ninth...嘛就是to the nines的一个谐音啦（ 顺便反正第九，是吧。  
“她”大概是我，不知道能不能是你，如果能够触动谁，想必是因为他太好。
> 
> 生日快乐。谢谢你，我爱你。
> 
> 开头是RWBY，没什么特别的意义，就，私心（。）  
Pyrrha很好啦，但其实我比较喜欢的是Cinder（……）  
前两季的战斗还不错的，有空有兴趣可以看看，还可以顺便练英语听力哦。Cinder的声音真的超好听耶。
> 
> 还有感谢一直鼓励我终于让我把这篇完全计划外也安全区外的莫名其妙东西写完的 @午音 ，和帮我肝帝都活动陪我熬夜到两点四十的我的asmr @归去来兮 ，我也爱你们（


End file.
